


Black Fortis

by Yunaleskah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunaleskah/pseuds/Yunaleskah
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix share a very intimate moment during working hours.





	Black Fortis

**Author's Note:**

> You are bound to find grammar problems. Sorry about those, but I'm unable to see them less correct them. As I'm not a English native speaker.

Hermione was coughing loudly, the dust she inhaled moments ago still lingered in her throat. Her eyes scanned around the place, looking for something that could help her alleviate her small discomfort. The steps of her heels resonate against the floor as she approached one of the many tables, taking a fluke of champagne and drinking all its contents in one swing.

The girl wrinkled her face at the disgusting taste of the drink. “Is a wedding for Merlin’s sakes, couldn’t they made to effort to buy something better?” She muttered to herself. Hermione looked down to inspect the damage it might have received her cocktail dress, all looked acceptable, there was an only small rip on the side that she quickly mended with a wave of her wand.  

Alabaster arms snaked around the girl’s waist; black dark curls blended together with brown ones. The head of the woman came to rest on the girl’s shoulder. Hermione immediately sank into the warm embrace, butterflies never failing to manifest in her stomach at the soft touch. “Snobbish” the woman whispered in her ear. For a moment she wanted to say something close to _‘Look who is talking’_ but instead opted to turn her head and place a sweet peck on her cheek, to what the woman hummed in response.      

“Where is everyone else?” Hermione asked, her arm stretched to tangle her fingers with those midnight curls she has always loved.

“Still working.” The voice from the woman was husky, almost purring at the soft touch of her lover massaging the nape of her neck.

Hermione chuckled, oh how she loved to have this effect on this rebellious woman.

“You are sweaty” Nevertheless that didn’t deter her to keep placing kisses all along the girl’s neck to her uncovered shoulders.

Hermione lightly huffed “Well, not everyone can’t have an endless supply of magic and wield it so effortlessly.”

The woman smiled at the defensive comment. “What can I say? I’m perfect like that.” Hermione rolled her eyes at the arrogant woman, she enjoyed getting a rise out of her with those comments from time to time. But she’ll be lying if she didn’t secretly love it, the playful side of her. Even if sometimes she behaved like a brat. Both arms released the embrace from where she was being held, and instead, two hands grabbed her by the waist and turned her around to fully face each other.

The mirthful face of her lover rapidly started to darken, turning into concerned features “You are bleeding…” The woman reached for the wound on her left cheek. Obsidian eyes became vicious and menacing. No matter how many times she sees that dangerous gaze on her lover, it never fails to make her feel weak on her knees. “Who did it?” She asked, ready to kill whoever dared to tarnish her lover’s face.

“Don’t worry, only is a small cut.” Said the girl, dismissing the severity of the wound, but Bellatrix didn’t seem to listen. Hermione held her lovers head with both hands, her gaze was at an invisible point in the distance where no doubt she was playing scenarios of bloody vengeance in her mind, brown eyes connected with black ones forcing her to concentrate on her. “And whoever did it, is already dead.” Her thumb caressed the prominent cheekbones of her sweet love.

“I told Dolohov to protect you.”

Hermione looked at her intently “Bellatrix, I already told you, I don’t need protection; I can handle myself just fine.” Bellatrix scoffed at her words.  

“I mean it, Bella.” The woman heard the underlying warning in the girl’s tone, which made her reluctantly agree with her lover. Hermione took this chance to close the small gap between, to initiate a sweet soft kiss to help her erase the last traces of concern from the older woman.

“Dance with me, instead.” Hermione murmured against the witch lips.

They walked towards the dancefloor situated at the center of the room. With a flick of her hand, Bellatrix moved aside the dead bodies that had fallen earlier from their small raid, another wave and the music that had died upon their arrival became alive again. The enchanted instruments played a slow melody that reminded Hermione of the romantic waltzes she has heard before in the pure-blooded banquets sometimes Bellatrix and she tend frequent.  

Bellatrix led her across the dance floor in a fluid motion, her left hand firmly but gently was placed on the girl’s hip, Hermione wrapped her arm across the woman, her right hand securely held by her lover. Both witches’ steps were in perfect synchronization, a mirror of each other. Like they have been doing this for a lifetime.

 “You are so beautiful.” Said Bellatrix, sounding awed by the wonderful sight in front of her.

“So are you my love.” Replied Hermione kissing again those ruby red lips she adored, she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, leaving no space between their bodies.

They kept dancing at the slow rhythm of the music, Hermione’s head rested on the death eater’s shoulder. Bodies lay across the tables, victims of multiple knife stabbings. The white tablecloths that dressed all the tables were painted with red blood; Her eyes drifted towards the multiple dead people on the floor, some of them didn’t even look like they were able to pull out their wands before being the recipients of the death curse.

All this is screamed Bellatrix signature.

The girl turned her head and sank her face in the crook of her lover’s neck, breathing her natural scent. She loved her so very much.   

Bellatrix chose this moment to approach her mouth next to the girl’s ear to whisper “Marry me.”

At that Hermione couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “Bella, we are already married.”

“Then marry me again.” It was the way she said it, sober, serious, like those words carried a heavier meaning behind them, that made Hermione to abruptly halt her steps and turn to fully look at her wife. As her brown eyes set on her face, Hermione could only find pure unaltered devoted love in those obsidian eyes. Her heart did summersaults in her ribcage, quickly the tears threatened to escape from her eyes.

And with a watery smile, she replied.

“Yes, as many times you want.”  

 

 

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it or didn't like it.


End file.
